Una pequeña charla
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Abrio los ojos, para encontrarse mucho más cerca de su maestro de lo que hubiera esperado. Lo miró, expectante. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Casi podía sentir su respiración, que se escapaba a través de su máscara.


**Hola =D pues aquí con mi primer Fic de Naruto. Es un pequeño Oneshot (no habrá continuación =P) Se me ocurrió en una noche sin Internet y sin poder salir por esto de la Influenza. **

**Sin más, los dejo ^^**

* * *

**_''Una pequeña charla''_**

Kakashi observaba desde la azotea a la joven kunoichi que caminaba por la calle sin siquiera sentir su presencia. Su cabello rosa moviéndose al suave rose del viento y sus hermosos ojos verdes mirando siempre hacia al frente, aunque a veces, sólo a veces bajaba su mirada. Y él sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba…

Comenzó a descender del edificio y en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo se apresuró para alcanzarla. Cuando Sakura sintió su presencia levantó su rostro para encontrarse con su antiguo Sensei mirándola, justo a un lado de ella. Sus ojos, se alegraron con sólo verlo y pronto no quedó nada de la tristeza que unos segundos antes la había embriagado.

-¡Sensei!- Lo recibió ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creía que ya no era tu Sensei- Fue la única respuesta de Kakashi, esperaba que ella lo llamara de una buena vez por su nombre.

-Ummm… pero es bastante difícil dejar un hábito **Sensei**- La última palabra lo dijo lentamente mientras sonreía.

Kakashi sonrió ante la respuesta de la joven que caminaba a su lado. Sí, era difícil. Pero aún así… Él quería desesperadamente que ella pronunciara su nombre, sólo eso, nada de Sensei.

-¿Sensei?- Lo llamó Sakura, haciendo que él la mirara de nuevo- ¿Crees que Naruto volverá pronto?

Entonces Kakashi supo que había dado en el blanco cuándo antes la había visto bajar la mirada, cuándo él la observaba desde la azotea. Ella de nuevo pensaba en Naruto, que se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya durante un tiempo. Y por supuesto en Sasuke, que aunque ella no lo había mencionado, él estaba completamente seguro que también pensaba en él.

Desvió la mirada, y observó cada uno de los rostros de los Hokages, deteniéndose en el del Cuarto, recordando sus entrenamientos con el Ninja. Luego miró a Sakura de nuevo al tiempo que recordaba lo que él había pasado con el equipo 7. Ella era la única persona que quedaba de ambos equipos, y era la única a la que él podría proteger por ahora. Sonriendo se propuso a responder a su pregunta, mientras ella aún lo miraba.

-No lo sé- se sinceró. Sakura dejó de mirarlo y bajó su mirada.- Pero, tu sabes por que Naruto se fue, ¿cierto?- Viendo que ella no decía nada, se dedicó a responder, aún sabiendo que ella lo sabía perfectamente.- Quiere ser más fuerte para poder traer a Sasuke de regreso. Para cumplir la promesa que te hizo.

Sakura se detubo. Ella ya sabía eso, pero sólo la hacía sentirse peor. ¿Era entonces ella la única culpable de que Naruto decidiera alejarse? ¿Sólo por una promesa que ella le había pedido?...

-¿Es mi culpa entonces?- Lo miró de nuevo, a su único ojo visible. Entonces él pudo ver que ella no estaba del todo triste, pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba molesta, estaba enfadada consigo misma por que por su culpa Naruto se había ido y por que no pudo detener a Sasuke cuando decidió irse.

Kakashi se colocó frente a ella, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la kunoichi e hizo que ella lo mirara. Mientras él trataba de reconfortarla.

-Naruto se hubiera ido de todas formas, lo conoces Sakura, incluso mejor que yo. Por eso no debes sentirte así, él te hizo esa promesa y eso lo ayuda a seguir adelante. Y sé que cuando vuelva, estará listo para cumplirla.

Sakura sonrió, vaya que tenía razón. Naruto era muy testarudo y con sólo pensar en traer de regreso a Sasuke, él haría cualquier cosa. Cerró los ojos mientras asentía, aún sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Sensei- Volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse mucho más cerca de su maestro de lo que hubiera esperado. Lo miró, expectante. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Casi podía sentir su respiración, que se escapaba a través de su máscara.

Kakashi notó la proximidad de ambos. Comenzó a alejarse de ella cuando sintió que una de sus manos lo jalaba de su chaqueta y lo acercaba más a ella. Estaba sorprendido por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que ella hizo a continuación.

Sus manos se posaron en la máscara de su antiguo Sensei y con un pequeño movimiento descubrió su rostro. Sakura se acercó aún más a él, y parándose en la punta de sus pies lo besó.

Despacio una Sakura totalmente ruborizada volvió a recobrar la distancia entre ella y el hombre que ahora la miraba completamente sorprendido.

-Gracias por tu apoyo… Kakashi- Le agradeció ella con una sonrisa.- Esperaré por que ambos regresen.

Y con eso dicho, Sakura siguió su camino. Dejando a Hatake Kakashi totalmente sorprendido, mientras la miraba alejarse por entre las concurridas calles de Konoha hacia donde la esperaba Tsunade para su entrenamiento.

Se giró para regresar a su casa, aún sonriente mientras pensaba en la joven kunoichi y en lo que acababa de pasar... si, sin duda hablaría de eso con ella después. Agrandó su sonrisa ante tal pensamiento y siguió caminando rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

**Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia por favor dejen un Review ^-^**

**-_Beverly Swan_**


End file.
